FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LAVI!
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: Lavi tropieza con un chico y se pierde en los ojos color plata, pero este se va sin siquiera darle su nombre. Por otra parte su abuelo lo integra al negocio familiar: el periodismo, conocera a nuevas personas y...  mal sumary. UA LAVEN 100%
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí reapareciendo con un nuevo Laven por el cumpleaños de Lavi, por lo tanto este fic va dedicado a Lavi (N.A. si lo leyera seria tan feliz XD) y por supuesto a todas las admiradoras de este lindo pelirrojo.

Declaimer: D. Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo hago esto por diversión, sin fines lucrativos y con la esperanza de que algún dia ocurra.

* * *

Corres a casa como de costumbre, esta vez has tratado de que Kanda te confiese quien le gusta, pero lo único que conseguiste es agotar la paciencia de tu mejor amigo, te ha perseguido por una hora y media maldiciéndote y prometiendo que cuando te alcance te matara, pero tu eres mas rápido y lograste esconderte y por ello se te ha hecho muuuuy tarde, tu abuelo te ha advertido que si llegabas una vez mas tarde te castigaría de por vida, sabes que no es capaz de hacerlo, pero al menos esta noche no podrás salir con aquella rubia, además de que piensas en las lecciones extra que te pondrá tu abuelo, entonces…

-/paz/- caes al suelo sobre alguien

-auch- te quejas, pero cuando lo miras te le quedas viendo embobado, sin poder mover ni un solo musculo porque aquellos ojos plata te han hipnotizado, un tenue carmesí comienza a aparecer en las mejillas de aquella angelical criatura –strike- es lo único que alcanzas a decir

-etto… ¿te podrías quitar de encima?- te pregunta apenado aquel ser, es hasta entonces que te das cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentran: tú literalmente sobre él, sus piernas entre las tuyas, su cadera bajo tu trasero, tu mano izquierda entrelazada a su derecha y tu derecha sobre su pecho, es cuando te das cuenta de otra cosa

-¿eres un chico?- preguntas casi en shock

-si- te responde amablemente -¿te quitas por favor?- el rostro del peliblanco esta totalmente rojo

-ah… si, perdón- contestas al fin, te levantas y claro como un buen chico le ayudas a que él también se levante, en cuanto él esta en pie se hecha a correr, al parecer no eras el único que tenia prisa –era… un chico – comienzas a caminar sin poder creer que los ojos de aquel… niño, te hayan dejado embobado –p. (¿que diría el abuelo si…). Dios!, el abuelo! – al parecer este dia andas muy distraído , te hechas a correr al recordar a tu antepasado.

Al llegar a casa tu abuelo te recibe con un golpe en la cabeza – muchacho idiota!, me tenias preocupado! ,te dije que llegaras temprano!- le reclama el mayor

-si, es solo que Yuu me estuvo persiguiendo y…-tratas de excusarte

-otra vez molestando a aquel pobre chico, yo no se como es que te aguanta- tu abuelo respira profundamente para que las venas en la sien desaparezcan, luego de logarlo te dice –pídele a la cocinera que te dé de comer y cuando termines ve a verme al despacho-

-si abuelo-a pesar de todo tu abuelo solo se preocupa por ti, haces lo que te indica el mayor de los Bookman y después de estar satisfecho por la comida te diriges al despacho, tocas la puerta y él te indica que entres.

-Lavi…- comienza a hablar en un tono serio mientras te sientas enfrente de su escritorio – creo que ya es hora de que dejes de perder el tiempo y te involucres mas en la compañía- aquellas palabras te toman por sorpresa, y es que desde hace algún tiempo que te querías involucrar en el maravilloso mundo del periodismo, has escuchado incontables veces la historia de cómo tu abuelo comenzó con aquellos panfletos semanales que con el paso del tiempo se convertiría en uno de los diarios mas famosos y leídos del país: "la orden oscura", el por que de aquel curioso nombre te lo explico tu abuelo alguna vez, él te dijo algo como "lo que para algunos era solo un trozo de papel con tinta, era para otros muchos la única forma de enterarse de los acontecimientos que los políticos, militares y demás autoridades ordenaban ocultarles" aquellas palabras fueron lo que te inspiraró a estudiar periodismo. Tu abuelo aprendió años mas tarde el precio de dar a conocer la verdad: la vida de sus seres queridos, la de su amada esposa por el abandono, la de su hijo, la de su nuera y por poco la de su nieto. –a partir de mañana iras conmigo al periódico después de clases- al oír estas palabras del "panda", como sueles llamarlo, te alegras , te brillan los ojos y te pones a saltar por aquí y por allá

-¿de verdad trabajare en el periódico, abuelo?- preguntas para cerciorarte de que hayas escuchado bien

-si, creo que es hora de que conozcas el ambiente del negocio familiar- él te sonríe confiado

-gracias abuelo!- sales corriendo en busca de un teléfono, lo encuentras y marcas, en cuanto descuelgan del otro lado de la línea dices emocionado –Yuu-chan! mi abuelo dijo que trabajare desde mañana en el periódico!-

-ya te habías tardado, y no me llames Yuu, baka-usagui- te responde Kanda

-¿no te alegras por el logro de tu amigo?. Kanda〜-

-supongo, bueno así al menos dejaras de molestarme después de clases ¬¬-

- no digas eso Yuu-chan siempre tendré tiempo para molestarte- una amplia sonrisa aparece en tu rostro

-quieres morir ¿verdad? /pi… pi… pi/- al parecer el azabache te colgó

Después de tu "charla" te vas a tu recamara y te dejas caer sobre tu cama, es ahí cuando vienen a tu mente un par de orbes plata, la piel blanca y el sonrojo en las mejillas de aquel rostro angelical. En tus casi 20 años de existencia, jamás te habían flechado solo con la mirada, nunca, ninguna de tus innumerables conquistas, ninguna chica había hecho que pensaras tanto en ella sin siquiera saber su nombre, después de todo era un chico –un hermoso chico- dices al aire, sonríes bobamente, definitivamente tendrás que verlo otra vez, ¿amor a primera vista?, no, tu no creías en esas cosas –"los sentimentalismos impiden ver objetivamente los hechos"- repites esa frase dicha tantas veces por tu abuelo.

Al dia siguiente te levantas temprano, hoy será tu gran dia, vas a la universidad, y después de clases convences a Kanda para que te acompañe al periódico

-Yuu, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le dices de camino a la empresa de tu familia

-deja de llamarme por mi nombre baka-usagui, y de todas formas vas a preguntar ¿no?- te contesta

-¿seria muy raro si a mi me gustara un chico?-

-¿Qué?- dice sorprendido -¿es que ya te cansaste de las chicas?- termina burlándose de ti

-no es eso-

-¿entonces?-

-es solo que ayer me tropecé con un chico, y ese chico me… gusto-

-wow, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu salida del closet baka-usagui?-

- no lo se, supongo que me gustan demasiado las chicas como para ser gay, no se, bueno en fin hemos llegado- dices abriendo las puertas de aquel enorme edificio, tus ojos se cegaron por un instante debido a la lo brillante que es para ti aquel lugar, cuando tu orbe esmeralda se acostumbra a la luz ambos entran y se dirigen a la recepción donde una amable secretaria los atiende

-su abuelo me dijo que vendría Lavi-sama- te dice la chica –venga conmigo por favor, ¿su amigo también lo acompañara?- cuando la recepcionista hace la pregunta volteas a verlo y le pones cara de cachorrito abandonado en busca de amor

-como sea- es su respuesta

-mi amigo me acompañara en mi primer dia de trabajo- dices contento, la secretaria los lleva al primer piso en donde se encuentran varios reporteros, fotógrafos y hasta el fondo el que parece ser el jefe de piso

-Komui-san él es Lavi-sama-aquel hombre voltea a verte y te comienza a examinar de pies a cabeza

-oigan todos!-dice emocionado el jefe de piso acercándose a ti –él es Lavi-san y será nuestro compañero a partir de hoy!- ante los gritos de su jefe los reporteros y fotógrafos gritan al unísono

-BIENVENIDO LAVI-SAN!- y después de esto vuelven a su trabajo

-mucho gusto Lavi-san, mi nombre es Komui Lee, jefe de piso, y a partir de hoy serás mi asistente-

La recepcionista hace una reverencia y sale del lugar, entonces entra una chica joven de cabello largo de color negro verdoso en dos coletas que se dirige a donde estas

-ella es mi pequeña hermana y asistente personal Lenalee, Lenalee el es Lavi, nieto del Sr. Bookman, él será nuestro compañero a partir de hoy.-

-mucho gusto Lavi- la chica te sonríe -¿y quien es él?- te pregunta viendo a Yuu

-ah, él es mi amigo Kanda, pero le encanta que lo llamen por su nombre Yuu-

-cállate tonto ¬¬-

-bueno es hora de la comida, así que ¿por que no van por algo para comer?- interrumpe un rubio –hola mi nombre es Reever- se presenta –y supongo que no soy el único con hambre, ¿cierto chicos?-

-see!, comida!- escuchan la respuesta del demás equipo

-vamos Lavi, Kanda también vas ¿cierto?- les dice Lenalee

-mph- responde el azabache

Los tres se dirigen al restaurant donde Lenalee suele comprar la comida, en el camino pasan por la esquina en donde un dia antes te tropezaste con aquel chico de mirada hipnotizante, un par de cuadras después de aquella esquina, la chica anuncia que han llegado, aquel lugar no tiene mala pinta, es como un restaurant familiar y percibes en el un aire como… hogareño, además de el delicioso aroma de la comida, ves el lugar casi lleno entre familias, grupos de amigos y una que otra pareja de tortolos, piso a cuadros blancos y negros, manteles blancos puestos sobre las mesas, además de unos sencillos arreglos florales, ventanas amplias, lo cual le brindaba mucha luz a aquel sitio y una barra donde podías pedir directamente la comida.

-hola Lenalee- saluda una voz que te parece familiar, no la reconoces al instante por que sigues apreciando el lugar -¿vienes por la comida del equipo de "la orden oscura"?- le pregunta a la chica

-si Allen, pero esta vez pediré dos ordenes extras-

-¿nuevos integrantes?-

-sip, él es Lavi- al escuchar tu nombre de los labios de Lenalee volteas, y oh sorpresa, te topas una vez mas con aquellos ojos plata que te enamoraron

-strike- sueltas para ti mismo

-él es nuevo asistente de mi hermano en el periódico- continua la chica con la presentación

-tú… eres… aquel chico- Allen te reconoce, al parecer esta sorprendido por encontrarte otra vez

* * *

Debido a problemas con la edición y con el tiempo no pude terminar en un solo capitulo, pero prometo ponerme a trabajar en la historia, mientras tanto que les parece si me dejan un review para ver si lo continuo o de plano lo dejo como esta.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, para divertirme y apoyar al yaoi.

-si Allen, pero esta vez pediré 2 órdenes extras-

-¿nuevos integrantes?-

-sip, él es Lavi – al escuchar tu nombre volteas y te topas con los ojos plateados que te enamoraron.

-strike- sueltas para ti mismo.

-él es el nuevo asistente de mi hermano- continua la chica con la presentación

-tú… eres aquel chico – Allen te reconoce

- ¿se conocen? – pregunta Lenalee

- más o menos - contestas –es que ayer caí literalmente sobre él, jeje – te ríes nervioso – perdóname, ayer ya ni si quiera pude disculparme, de verdad lo siento – al final haces una reverencia

-no te preocupes, además creo que fue mi culpa por no fijarme, es que… bueno… tenía un poco de prisa, jeje – él te da una sonrisa.

- y él es… Kanda – sigue presentando Lenalee, el peliblanco le extiende la mano al pelinegro, éste le mira desconfiado y al darle la mano murmura algo apenas audible para ti

-Moyashi – algo que al parecer no le agrada ni un poco a Allen

-Allen, mi nombre es ALLEN – dice con una sonrisa fingida.

- tsk – es la respuesta de Yuu.

- y ¿de qué van a ser las dos órdenes extras? – sale de la cocina el chef, Jerry, interesado en las nuevas órdenes.

-lo que sea está bien – dices cerrando los ojos por un instante para poder apreciar mejor el olor que emana de detrás del chef –por el buen aroma que despide su cocina, supongo que puedo probar lo que sea-

-ah, pero que chico más encantador, te prepararé mi especialidad ~ - te sonríe encantado por tus palabras – y la otra orden será para tu otro nuevo amigo ¿verdad Lenalee? – La aludida asiente, Jerry dirige su mirada hacia Kanda y después de unos segundos le pregunta -¿has probado alguna vez la soba? –

- no – contesta simplemente tu mejor amigo

-pues hoy la probaras – el chef desaparece por unos minutos y reaparece con varios paquetes de comida. – Allen ayúdales a llevar las órdenes –

- sí, Jerry-sama – ves como el alvino reparte los paquetes en tres partes, le da una parte a Kanda, otro a ti y otro se lo lleva él.

Al salir del restaurante Lenalee se apaña a tu mejor amigo y se aparta un poco para obtener u poco de privacidad… y por consecuencia darte la oportunidad de platicar con Allen.

-¿y por qué llevabas tanta prisa? - preguntas para romper el hielo.

-Bueno, es que mi tío Cross está de visita, y… digamos que no es muy paciente – ves aparecer algo sombrío en su rostro al mencionar a su tío, pero se disipa cuando te pregunta - ¿y tú Lavi? –

-Pues… intentaba llegar temprano a casa para evitar el castigo de mi abuelo, pero no pude… y heme aquí – le respondes, olvidando la curiosidad por el anterior gesto del que está a tu lado

- ¿tu abuelo te puso a trabajar como castigo? – te pregunta sorprendido

- si- asientes despreocupado y en el rostro de tu acompañante se llena de sorpresa y confusión – digo… no exactamente… es solo que me dijo que tenía que involucrarme más en el negocio familiar, y cuando Komui-san me dijo que sería su asistente personal, pensé que haría cosas más importantes que ir por comida, como ayudarle con la revisión de los artículos o ir a cubrir notas, ya sabes cosas que suele hacer un periodista, no esto – demuestras tu inconformidad en tu expresión corporal, pero te relajas cuando algo se hace presente en tu mente – pero bueno… pude verte otra vez, así que no está mal – le dedicas una sonrisa coqueta - ¿y tú porqué trabajas? –

- yo… yo lo hago para pagar mis estudios en el conservatorio de música… ese es mi sueño – te percatas de que el brillo de los ojos del chico que te gusta desaparece un momento sustituido por la sombra de tristeza –… y también era el de mi padre – Allen te brinda una melancolía sonrisa y continua – bueno… ya llegamos – Allen se adentra para dejar los paquetes sobre l desordenado escritorio de Komui – bueno… Adiós. – te dice el alvino

- no… - él se sorprende y aparece la duda en su rostro ante tu respuesta – hasta pronto Allen-chan, espero verte pronto – con estas palabras de tu parte la duda es reemplazada por una radiante sonrisa en el rostro del de ojos platinados y tú, por tu parte, le brindas un igual de radiante, él se da media vuelta y observas como se marcha.

Después de la deliciosa comida, Komui-san te da la siguiente consigna: archivar las notas que se acumularon en esta semana, y por encargo de tu abuelo, también tienes que leer notas pasadas, para poder comprender hechos presentes y futuros; al llegar al sótano, donde se encuentra el archivero, tu mejor amigo te dice

-suerte con esto baka-usagui – te brinda una sonrisa burlona, y dice que se tiene que ir, y sin más se va.

Suspiras resignado y comienzas a revisar las notas, te quejas de que ni siquiera están ordenadas cronológicamente, ese es tu trabajo después de todo, te entretienes leyendo algunos artículos, mientras que los que te parecen aburridos te limitas a acomodarlos en el archivero. Después de un largo tiempo concluyes con tu labor y es al fin que te das cuenta de que ha anochecido.

Vas a recepción para saber de tu abuelo y ahí te informan que saldrá aún más tarde por sus deberes como administrador, por lo que dejó dicho que podrías irte solo a casa en cuanto terminaras los deberes que Komui-san te había encomendado.

Sales a la calle y volteas en dirección al restaurante de Jerry-san con la esperanza de encontrarte con aquellos ojos plata que no desaparece de tu mente ni un segundo, caminas un poco hasta llegar a la esquina en donde caíste sobre aquel ángel de mirada de luna, te detienes unos momentos esperando a que el destino sea generoso contigo permitiendo que Allen te brinde su sonrisa angelical acompañado de un "Buenas noches Lavi", esperas y… nada, crees que el destino es cruel contigo al no dejarte verle, sigues tu camino y el destino te demuestra que tu juicio sobre él es erróneo porque a la distancia ves al hermoso peliblanco, tu corazón da un vuelco y se acelera de 0 a 1000 en un segundo.

Él está de espalda a ti, corres hacia él emocionado, quieres sorprenderlo rodeando su cintura con tus brazos, pero te detienes en seco a unos pasos de él, una chica morena de cabello azuloso esta con él, lo abraza posesivamente y le habla de una forma melosa -¡Allen-chan no trabajes el día de mi cumpleaños! – le exige mientras ella hace un puchero, entonces puedes reconocerla: es Road Camelot, hija del hermano de un famoso mafioso de la ciudad que se hace llamar "el Conde del Milenio", según recordabas su padre había muerto en un altercado entre mafiosos y ella había sido adoptada por "el Conde del Milenio". _Es una niña mimada_, fue tu primer juicio cuando tu abuelo te la presentó.

-Road, trabajaré en el restaurante ese día – le dice, distrayéndote de tus pensamientos – y tú sabes lo importante que es para mí el trabajo – le sonríe, como si con eso fuera a hacer que la chiquilla deje su capricho, aun así esas palabras y esa sonrisa remueve algo dentro de ti, surge un sentimiento: celos.

-pero… es mi cumpleaños… y yo quiero que Allen-chan este conmigo – replica la niña haciendo un puchero, entonces ve como se le ilumina la cara – ¡Ya se Allen-chan! ¡Celebraré mi cumpleaños en el restaurante de Jerry! Así Allen-chan podrá estar conmigo – ella sentencio finalmente, ves como tu ángel de ojos de luna está apunto de protestar, pero Road ya se ha marchado, él lanza un suspiro, y entonces el esmeralda y el plata se cruzan una vez más.

-¡Hola Lavi! – ves cómo cambia su expresión al saludarte y al ver que te acercas

- Hola Allen, ¿vas de regreso a casa? –

-sí, ¿tú también? –

-sí, ¿te puedo acompañar? Te atreves a preguntarle

- claro –

Platicas con él de cosas superfluas, de la noche, de lo tranquila que es, del clima, de cómo les fue hoy en sus respectivos trabajos; te da cuenta de que ni siquiera con Yuu hablas de esta manera… es como si conocieras a Allen desde hace mucho, se hace el silencio entre los dos y te atreves a decirle – con que… conoces a Road Camelot, son… muy cercanos ¿no? – detrás de tus palabras y de tu rostro se esconde aquel sentimiento recién surgido: celos.

-mmm… pues supongo que fueron las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, las que la hacen comportare así – te responde sin darle mayor importancia

-y… ¿Cómo se conocieron? –

- Pues… el día que la conocí había escapado de su casa, me contó después que fue porque su padre biológico había muerto, y por alguna razón no quería regresar con su tío, es mas no quería ver a nadie, estaba "escondida" en un parque cercano a mi departamento, yo iba regresando de mi trabajo, así que traía comida que m había dad Jerry-san, ella tenía hambre por lo que no rechazo mi comida, platicamos durante un rato y ella acepto regresar con su tío, poco después me enteré de que había sido adoptada por él, desde ese día va al restaurante de Jerry-san seguido, tanto por la comida como para ir a visitarme – con esta historia te das cuenta de que él es un verdadero ángel, pero a pregunta acecha en tu mente, decides que es mejor dejarla salir

- y ella… bueno… ¿ella te gusta? – tu corazón se comprime ante la expectativa de la posible respuesta del alvino.

Ves como Allen para enfrente del que supone es su departamento - ¿gustarme? …- el de mirada como la luna que los ilumina en estos instantes comienza a ser invadido por un carmesí en sus mejillas, tú temes que diste en el clavo, a Allen le gusta Road, ante esta posible respuesta tus brillantes jades e opacan y se dirigen al suelo, te arrepientes de haberle preguntado, piensas en la posibilidad de huir pero las palabra comienza a fluir de la boca de tu ángel de mirada platinada…

*w*w*

Sé que no hay forma de disculparme por tardarme TANTO en actualizar, de verdad lo siento, pero entre mi computador virulenta, que no me gustó como había quedado la continuación, mi falta de inspiración y de tiempo Q^Q no había podido subirlo, pero bueno, si ustedes deciden perdonarme les ruego por un review, para saber si vale la pena que siga con la historia… o mejor la dejo por la paz u.u, de verdad que les agradeceré sus reviews… y su perdón.


End file.
